Sick
by Luigi the Time Lord
Summary: I wish I never bought that game...


**A/N My first attempt at a creepypasta! It sucks in my opinion. Random fact: we watched a Sherlock Holmes movie in school today. It was epic. I ownz nothing.**

I walked into Gamestop, barely able to contain my excitement. My mom promised me she'll buy me a DS game, as long it was used, which I didn't mind. Running over to the games without boxes, I examined them, hoping a Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story was there. Ever since I played my friend's game, I wanted it very much, especially due to my favorite villain, Fawful. My eyes searched through the games, looking for the red, green, and black logo of the game, but with no luck. Just as I was to check out the Pokemon games, I spotted what I was searching for. Joyfully, I asked the cashier if he could take the game out of the display case so my mom could buy it, so he did. After my mom paid for it, she handed it to me. I noticed some red dots on it, but otherwise it looked normal.

When I got home, I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, grabbing my DS as I bounced onto my bed. I pulled my Mario Party DS out of it and shoved Bowser's Inside Story in, excited to play. I knew the basics and all that, so getting through the game would be a breeze. The screens where it showed the developers and the main screen were a bit odd though, as the part where either the Mario Bros. or Bowser walked up and shouted "Nintendo!" was missing, along with the water being red in the main screen. Peach's Castle also seemed a bit off, but I ignored all these things and continued to the file select screen. The file screen was odd too, as the stats for Mario and Bowser were blacked out, with Luigi's stats the only one not blacked out. Still being ignorant, I clicked on the file. If I knew what was going to happen, I would have never bought this game.

The game showed Luigi hiding somewhere, I don't know where. Offscreen, someone spoke.

"Green 'Stache, you're now my dinner!"

Luigi visibly stiffened when the person spoke, and it appeared he was going to run when the speaker walked onscreen. It was Bowser. Except he didn't look his regular self. He looked more like a zombie, with an arm missing and his shell rotting away. I was terrified, but I continued to watch. The zombie Bowser thing somehow breathed fire on Luigi, triggering a boss battle. It was like a regular boss battle, but without Mario or special attacks and the music sound really creepy. I started out with a hammer attack, which did tons of damage to the zombie Bowser. His attack was a Goomba Storm, except what appeared to be zombie Goombas attacked Luigi, who had to defend himself with his hammer. The battle was quick, due to the hammer's large amounts of damage. When the battle ended, zombie Bowser collapsed into a pile of bones and other stuff that looked really gross.

As we headed through the area we were in, battling zombie Toads and Goombas, I wondered where Mario was. Maybe it was just part of the game. Eventually, we ended up in a clearing. All of a sudden, something fell out of the sky. When I realized what it was, I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I returned, wondering why I haven't turned off this sick game yet. A boss battle had started while I was throwing up. The bosses were Zombie Mario, Zombie Starlow, and Fawful. I barely could look at the screen as I attacked the three, wondering why Nintendo made this horror of a game. The battle ended early, but Fawful had something to say.

"Your death comes, Jasmine, like the fate of a sandwich! Heh heh heh heh!"

I was shocked. Fawful somehow knew my name! He was only supposed to be a character in game, not aware of the real world! I heard a soft 'pop' so I looked down to see my DS had turned itself off.

I couldn't sleep that night. The events of the game were stuck in my head, playing over and over again. A strange dream hit me as I finally fell asleep.

I was in a dark room with Luigi. He was begging to me to do something. I couldn't hear him at first, but I gradually could."

"-Get rid of that game! You got to! Or else you'll die. Fawful will kill you!"

"He's only a character in a game."

"You got to believe me!"

I woke up drenched in sweat. I could hear my mom calling me to get changed, she wanted to take me to this new store. As I got into the car, a sense of dread starting creeping over me, like something was going to happen. I ignored it, playing my Bowser's Inside Story, no matter how sick it was. Five minutes later, I heard a screech, and everything went black.

"Uhh... Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, honey."

I tried to get up, but found I couldn't. I saw my leg was in a cast and my mom looked very worried next to me.

"A car crashed into us. I didn't get injured, but you broke your leg. Strangely, your DS is intact. I'm so sorry honey..."

I realized Luigi wasn't kidding. Fawful really was trying to kill me. When I got home several days later, I ran to the basement, where my dad's hammer was. Not thinking about for even a second, I pulled out the game and smashed it into tiny pieces, never playable again.

My friend came over when she found out I was home from the hospital. She brought her Bowser's Inside Story and let me watch her beat it. I wondered how she could play such a sick and twisted game, when it loaded. There was nothing sick and twisted about her game. I watched as she proceeded to whip Dark Bowser and Dark Fawful, defeating them after a close call. I was staring in shock. My game... It must have been hacked by some messed up weirdo who wanted to have a laugh. Or...

"Hey, have you ever noticed that scratch on your arm looks like the word Fawful?"

I looked down at the scratch. As I did, I heard a familiar cackle, but my friend didn't seem to notice.

From that day on, I never touched a Mario game ever again. Especially the Mario & Luigi series.

**This is based on some stuff I made up. I have two M&LBiS. The first one is a bootleg. When I was near the end of the game in it, it stopped loading the game. So I made up stuff about what happened in that space. I have plans for a much more gorier crossover creepypasta. **


End file.
